1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental bite configuration recording device. Particularly, it is a dental bite configuration recording device that almost can precisely record the actual biting relations. In this invention, it has multiple-positional and three-dimensional bite configuration recording. The guiding recessed blocks are replaceable. And, It will not yield the tongue of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the traditional dental bite configuration recording device includes an upper plate 81 and a lower plate 82. The upper plate 81 has a steel pen 811 and several lower fixing hooks 822. The length of steel pen 811 is adjustable. There is a recording plate 821 (for installing a recordable material such as a wax or tin made paper). When the user's upper jaw and the lower jaw are closed, the central position can be fixed and a point 91 will be marked on the recording plate 821 by this steel pen 811, as shown in FIG. 2A. Then, move the user's lower jaw to the front, to the left and to the right respectively. After which, the recording results (including a forward path, left path, and a right path) can be seen in FIG. 2B, FIG. 2C and FIG. 2D. That is also called the gothic arc in the field of dentistry. By doing so, the biting relations about the biting movement can be recorded. Based on the bite configuration, it is possible to produce the denture of this user later.
However, the above-mentioned traditional method has the following disadvantages:
[1] It is a single-positional recording. For the complicated relations about the movement between the upper jaw and lower jaw of the user, it is quite hard to record such complex relations. Consequently, it might be lack of information to produce the denture later.
[2] It is a just plane recording. Because the biting movement is a very complicated three-dimensional movement, it contains the left-right movement, the up-down movement and even the rotational movement. Such single-positional and plane information only can show the horizontal movement. It is impossible to record the actual three-dimensional movement. Therefore, the later proceedings (such as articulator simulation and producing the denture) might be based on a rough prediction or just a baseless estimation. Thus, the possibility is high that the actual biting result of the produced denture will be improper and uncomfortable. For the worst case, the denture has to be abandoned and replaced by a new one.
[3] It will yield the tongue's natural position. Due to the reason that the lower plate 82 will press down the tongue, it will not be a normal and natural biting condition. So, its recording will be different to the recoding under the natural biting condition. Therefore, it is highly possible that the produced denture will be improper and not suitable for the user in the future.